Lui!
by SephyRSDH
Summary: OS c'est une pitite histoire avec Sirius, une histoire d'amouuuuur! héhé! y a une scène rapide de lemon, et du slash sousentendu. Viendez lire, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, c'est ma première fic! *puppy eyes*


Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici ma **première fic jamais écrite et publiée**, que j'ai corrigée.

Donc, voilà, rien de nouveau sous les Tropiques, juste des petites corrections et mises en formes IN-DIS-PEN-SA-BLES!

Sexy-Sirius: **Si seulement il était possible d'éditer ses auteurs...**

Meoi, blasée: **Non mais! C'est pas bientôt fini ces rébellions programmées entre mes personnages?! Et de quoi tu te plainds, d'abord?!**

Ellana, regard meurtrié et ton glacial: **Ouais, de quoi tu te plainds, d'abord?**

Sirius, aprés avoir déglutis péniblement: **Je vais peut-être aller me faire un café, moi...**

Meoi, pendant qu'Ellana sort sa baguette pour faire subir mille sévices Sexy-Sirius: **Bon, c'et un Sirius/Ellana! Rien est à moi, sauf Ellana et son petit chat!**

What else? (Nespresso? lol! hum... (j'ai adoré cette réplique dans... Lol, justement! huhu! je fais des jeux de mots sans même m'en rendre compte, j'suis géniale!*o*))

rating: K+

Et puis c'est tout, rien d'autre à ajouter.. sauf peut-être: **Bonne lecture! **

* * *

-**Maudit sois-tu Scribuus!!!!**

Ellana, jeune fille de 16 ans, les cheveux courts, mauves (c'est une teinture), un style de rebelle, hurlait sur son compagnon préféré, en ce début d'après-midi, dans un couloir semble-t-il désert, dans la prestigieuse école de magie nommée Poudlard.

-**Je vais le détruire! Nan! Trop salissant... Je vais le faire rôtir!! Non plus... je veux pas être dégoûtée de la viande...**

Pendant que la jeune fille maudissait gracieusement son chat, à l'autre bout du couloir, quatre jeunes hommes se tenaient adossés au pied d'un escalier. Ces quatre garçons n'étaient pas n'importe qui, ils étaient les Maraudeurs, les quatre garçons les plus connus de l'école. Le premier, assis sur une marche, s'appel James Potter. Il est capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, sa maison (sans rire!!), l'un des plus beaux gosses de l'école, et follement amoureux de Lily Evans. James a des cheveux corbeaux, toujours décoiffés, des yeux marron cachés derrière des lunettes et une carrure d'athlète. Son meilleur ami, Sirius Black est assis à sa droite. Lui a les cheveux plus longs que James, des yeux gris et un charme à danser la makaréna en plein hiver entouré de trolls des cavernes. Il est batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, adulé par les filles (et certains garçons...), et adooooore séduire ces dernières...mais pas plus! Le troisième jeune homme est blond, a des lunettes masquant ses yeux de miel, un sourire craquant et un livre dans les mains (détail stupide!!)... Il s'appelle Rémus Lupin et possède le secret le mieux gardé par les Maraudeurs (ou presque...). Il est également l'un des meilleurs amis de Lily Evans. Enfin, il y a Peter Petegrew, qui comme son nom l'indique est petit et gros. Mais son visage poupin n'est pas repoussant... (vous comprendrez pourquoi...)

-**Bon sang Peter! Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit?!** s'exclama James

-**Je..j'avais peur de vous dégoûter Cornedrue...** bafouilla Peter

-**Tu sais bien que ça ne nous dérange pas!!** répliqua ledit Cornedrue

-**Je n'en étais pas sûr!** couina le petit Peter

-**Cornedrue... laisse-le tranquille... on peut le comprendre...**

Peter adressa un sourire de remerciement à Rémus.

-**J'aurais préféré le savoir avant de tomber sur vous deux par hasard.**

-**P'tain! James! Ca va! On a compris! Wormtail est homo et tu l'as surpris en pleine séance de roulage de pelle!! **s'énerva le beau Sirius…. (moi ! en kiffe sur lui ?! qu'es ce qui vous fait croire ça? héhéhé...)

Sirius se pris un énorme coup au bras droit tendit que Rémus explosait de rire, que Peter rougissait comme une pucelle et qu'un chat siamois galopait pour se fourrer dans les jambes de Sirius...Se frottant le bras, ce dernier commença à caresser le chat.

-**T'as vu comment on me traite mon vieux? Moi! Sirius Black!**

Ellana arriva au niveau des Maraudeurs.

_'Manquait plus que ça...'_

Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas, c'est juste qu'elle pouvait pas les voir en peinture... son petit frère est à Serpentard, et subit accidentellement les farces des Maraudeurs, ces _'crétins'_ faisant des prix de gros. Le regard froid, elle avança droit sur Sirius, ne se préoccupant pas des regards qu'ils lui jetaient. Elle se posta devant le brun et planta ses yeux marron soulignés de noir dans ceux du garçon.

-**Merci de l'avoir attrapé...**

Son ton glacial atteignant des températures polaires ne dévoila pas à son interlocuteur que ses paroles lui avaient arrachée la langue (c'est ironique..). Elle empoigna son chat, qui ne se débattit pas, tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le couloir par lequel elle était venue.

-**Ouaouh! C'était qui cette fille?**

Sirius avait enfin réussi à parler.

-**Elle s'appelle Ellana Crowford, elle est en sixième année, comme nous. Ce doit être la première fois que j'entends sa voix!**

Les garçons recommencèrent à discuter, mais Sirius ne les écoutait pas.

_'Ellana Crowford...'_

**~¤*¤~**

Cour de potions, une semaine plus tard...

-**Bien! J'ai pris l'initiative de former les binômes pour l'exposer que vous allez me préparer.**

Ellana et Lily étaient au premier rang. Ellana rêvassait et n'écoutait pas le prof, la tête appuyée sur sa main, le coude sur la paillasse. Elle était persuadée d'être avec Lily.

-**Lily Evans et James Potter.**

Elle revint subitement à la réalité, écoutant plus attentivement que jamais son professeur.

_'Lily et __**Potter**__? Il veut la mort de cet idiot ou quoi? Et moi alors? Chuis avec qui?'_

La réponse ne tarda pas.

-**Sirius Black et Ellana Crowford.**

Le coude de la jeune fille dérapa sur la paillasse.

_'Que Quoi?'_

Elle prit instantanément la pose de Lily: la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, l'air d'être en train d'halluciner. Mais au fond de la classe, quatre garçons jubilaient, l'un pour avoir réussi son sort (Rémus), l'autre pour être avec son mec (Peter), les deux derniers pour être avec les filles qu'ils voulaient (Sirius et James ).

**~¤*¤~**

Quelques heures plus tard, à la table des Gryffondors, à l'heure de manger.

-**Vous savez qu'il y en a qui rêveraient d'être à votre place?**

-**Ben qu'elles la prennent, je leur laisse...** répliqua une Ellana plus que bougonne.

Trois filles tentaient désespérément de remonter le morale à une rousse et une mauve ( ça se dit ça?).

-**Qu'a dit le professeur?**

-**Veut pas nous laisser changer de groupe. Y sont très bien comme ça**. cracha cette dernière.

Ellana était la seule à répondre, Lily était trop furieuse.

-**Qu'es ce que vous allez faire?**

-**On va faire le travail séparément! Hors de question que je bosse avec ce... ce...**

-**Oui Crowford?**

Deux Maraudeurs se tenaient derrière Lily et Ellana. Sirius attendait que sa coéquipière réponde à sa question. Cette dernière se leva et lui fit face, l'air pas commode. Lily en fit autant en jetant un regard noir à James.

Sirius la trouvait magnifique et était persuadé de lui faire perdre ses moyens...

-...**ce crétin.**

...ou pas. Ses paroles le blessèrent plus qu'il ne le voulut. Les deux jeunes filles en profitèrent pour partir.

**~¤*¤~**

Ellana et Lily étaient à la bibliothèque.

-**Comment ça m'énerve! Devoir travailler avec lui? Tsss... rien que de dire ça, ça m'arrache la langue!!!** hurla presque la jolie rousse.

-**Je suis dégoutée! On est toujours ensemble pour les exposés!! Pourquoi nous a-t-il mis avec ces idiots!!**

Ellana leva le nez de son livre en même temps que son amie.

-**C'est vrai ça...pourquoi?** Questionna la petite rebelle.

-**Nan... ça m'étonnerai qu'ils fassent ça...**

Lily n'était même pas convaincue de ce qu'elle disait. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient capables de falsifier la liste! Mais le dire signifierait que Sirius ait jeté son dévolu sur Ellana... et ça, elle ne le pouvait pas!

-**Mouais...mouais, t'as raison! Et puis quoi encore? Black qui s'intéresse à moi? Pourquoi pas Petegrew et Jeremy Standford pendant qu'on y ait?**

Les deux jeunes filles se persuadèrent alors que c'était impossible, certaines d'avoir raison à propos du binôme avec Peter... (haaaa.. si elles savaient!!)

**~¤*¤~**

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, le vendredi soir.

James et Sirius étaient assis dans un canapé, face à la cheminée. Quelques filles les mataient peu discrètement, d'autre leurs faisaient des clins d'œil… mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en préoccupaient, trop plongés qu'ils étaient dans leur réflexion. Un parchemin tomba sur les genoux du batteur.

-**Tiens, c'est la liste du travail que tu dois faire. Tu me donneras ce que tu as fais mercredi.**

Ellana tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le trou de sortie. Sirius la rattrapa avant. Il l'obligea à lui faire face.

-**Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je peux très bien travailler avec toi !**

Ellana afficha un masque peu avenant et lui répondit d'une voix glaciale.

-**Je refuse de travailler avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas changer de binôme. C'est comme ça et pas autrement.**

-**Tu sais que t'ais grave comme fille ?**

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir. Il lui répondit de même. Il avait beau être plus grand qu'elle, il ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde, et cette attitude le conforta dans son besoin de l'avoir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à cet instant précis, où ils se fusillaient du regard, la seule pensée qui vint à Sirius était qu'il fallait qu'il l'embrasse ! Ses lèvres bien dessinées, son parfum enivrant et sucré, la chaleur de son corps proche du sien… il se pencha imperceptiblement vers elle, la fixant toujours. Le voyant se pencher légèrement, Ellana se dégagea de la poigne de Sirius et sortit rapidement.

'_Mais qu'es-ce qu'il lui a pris !!' _

Elle avait les joues en feu…

**~¤*¤~**

Dimanche, en fin d'après-midi.

Ellana était à la bibliothèque, Lily était partie un peu plus tôt. La jeune fille cherchait un livre dans les rayons.

-**Ellana Crowford ?**

Elle se retourna et fit face à un petit groupe de Serpentards.

'_C'est bien ma vaine !_'

La jeune fille détourna l'attention en faisant 'accidentellement' tomber un livre pour pouvoir attraper sa baguette. Se redressant, elle répondit enfin.

-**Elle même. Que veux-tu Malfoy ?**

Un sourire étira les lèvres dudit Malfoy.

-**J'ai appris que tu étais en binôme avec Sirius Black ? Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait quelque chose entre vous ?**

-**Si c'était le cas, tu serais le dernier à qui j'en parlerai.**

Son ton froid n'impressionna pas le Serpentard. Ce dernier fit un signe à un de ses acolytes aux cheveux gras.

-**Séverus, si tu veux bien.**

Ellana serra son poing autour de sa baguette, prête à riposter à toute attaque. Ce qui se passa la désarçonna. De la légilimentie ! Ses pensées affluaient alors qu'elle tentait vainement de les protéger. Son visage se crispa sous l'effort, elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle faisait abstraction de ce qui l'entourait.

'_Tu vas regretter ce que tu fais Rogue!'_

Elle l'entendit ricaner _dans sa_ _tête_… Prise de rage, Ellana lui envoya toute sa haine dans un flot continu d'images de souffrance qu'elle avait spécialement imaginé. Séverus hurla en tombant à genoux. Reprenant conscience de la réalité, elle vit Sirius s'occuper des Serpentards. Il était fou de rage. Il jetait tous les sorts qu'il pouvait sur eux. Se calmant enfin, il ordonna au groupe de partir, promettant de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Une fois seuls, il se retourna vers elle. Ellana n'avait pas bougé. Il se rapprocha d'elle, l'air inquiet.

-**Es-ce que ça va ?**

-**Oui…merci.**

'_C'était moins dur que ce que je croyais!'_

La jeune fille le regardait, attendant qu'il réagisse. Sirius avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle autant d'effet ? Elle n'était pas la plus belle fille de l'école! _'nan, elle est plus que belle' _Elle a un caractère épouvantable ! _'oui, mais il me fait fondre, personne ne s'est jamais comporté comme ça avec moi, aucune fille du moins' _Et en plus elle ne l'aime pas! _'et ça me fait super mal…' _

-**J 'étais venu faire des recherches… tu dois partir je suppose?**

Il avait baissé les yeux, une pointe de déception pointant dans sa voix.

-**Nan, j'ai encore du boulot à faire…**

'_Quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?'_

Elle regarda Sirius. Son air surpris, la lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans ses yeux gris.

'_C'est juste pour le remercier, juste le remercier…'_

Ils travaillèrent donc ensemble, Ellana se surprenant à s'amuser en sa compagnie. Ils travaillèrent tant qu'ils purent rédiger un brouillon de l'exposer.

**~¤*¤~**

Cela faisait déjà un mois que Sirius et Ellana se retrouvaient régulièrement pour discuter tranquillement. Elle avouait enfin s'être trompé sur lui, il était marrant, intelligent, cultivé… bref, l'opposé de l'idée qu'elle en avait. Ils se retrouvaient toujours à l'abri des regards, pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec le fan club de Sirius. Leurs amis étaient au courant, mais ils étaient rarement présents lors de leurs rendez-vous. Ils ne s'en plaignaient jamais. Ellana attendait de plus en plus impatiemment leurs rendez-vous…elle n'était pas stupide, elle voyait très bien qu'elle tombait amoureuse de lui. Mais elle refusait de le lui avouer. Pouvait-elle avoir une chance? Elle n'était pas exceptionnelle. Elle préférait rester son amie, le temps qu'elle supporterait cela sans souffrir… De son côté, Sirius était l'homme le plus heureux du monde! Il l'aimait! C'était une certitude! Il patientait néanmoins, attendant qu'Ellana soit prête à accepter de sortir avec lui.

-**Demain, j'ai entraînement, tu viendras après ?**

-**Pourquoi après?**

-**James nous fait lever à 6h00…**

-**Arf !! Un samedi !! Plains-toi au syndicat !**

-**Hahaha ! Que t'es bête ! Si je le fais, je suis mort ! Même pas ! Je suis viré de l'équipe ! C'est pire encore !**

-**Va falloir que tu revoies l'ordre de tes priorités….**

Sirius sourit, Ellana fondit.

-**Alors ?**

-**Je viens après !**

**~¤*¤~**

- **Salut** **James ! Sirius est encore là ?**

-**C'est le dernier…**

James parti en direction du château, laissant Ellana devant les vestiaires des garçons. Elle entendit alors Sirius appeler James. Ellana poussa la porte légèrement.

-**Il est parti ! T'as un problème ?**

**-La porte de la douche ne veut pas s'ouvrir et j'ai pas ma baguette !**

Ellana explosa de rire. Elle entra dans les vestiaires, repéra des affaires appartenant certainement à son ami, et se dirigea vers les douches. Elle lui passa le peu de vêtements qu'elle avait trouvé avec une serviette.

-**Prend ça, je ne veux pas être choquée à vie !**

-**Je me demande ce qui te choquerait le plus… **répondit-il d'un air taquin

Elle attendit qu'il ait pu se sécher et enfiler son caleçon et son pantalon. Quand il fut prêt, elle pointa sa baguette sur la porte et le libéra. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius plus désirable que jamais. Ellana sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Son cœur n'était pas en meilleur état. Elle portait un débardeur mettant en valeur sa poitrine et un pantacourt épousant ses formes; tout en noir. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il se pencha pour lui faire une bise sur la joue pour la remercier. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il rencontra ses lèvres. Celles qu'il désirait tant ! Ne réagissant pas, Ellana entama un mouvement de recul, elle avait les joues en feu. Sirius la retint en la serrant dans ses bras et en approfondissant le baiser. Elle s'agrippa à lui, ses jambes flanchant. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Ils étaient toujours étroitement enlacés, front contre front, leurs souffles courts se mêlant. Le menton de Sirius caressa la mâchoire d'Ellana, il en profitait pour s'imprégner de son parfum sucré, il murmura alors à son oreille des paroles qui enflammèrent Ellana, trois petits mots :

-**Je t'aime.**

La respiration d'Ellana s'accéléra. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir!

-**Moi aussi Sirius ! Je t'aime.**

Le jeune homme crut exploser de bonheur. Un feu brûla en lui. Il caressa le dos d'Ellana tout en la collant contre lui. Il passa sa main sous son débardeur, toucha la peau brûlante de la jeune fille. Ellana posa un baiser léger dans le cou offert de Sirius, et ne put s'empêcher de recommencer en se rapprochant lentement de sa bouche. Le souffle saccadé, Sirius explorait le corps d'Ellana, la courbe de son dos, la fermeté de son ventre, sa douce poitrine.

Leurs lèvres entrèrent de nouveau en contact, dans un baiser enflammé, leurs désirs s'exprimant enfin. Le jeune homme se baissa et passa son bras musclé sous les jambes d'Ellana. Il la porta dans les vestiaires, dans la pièce réservée au capitaine. Il la posa sur un canapé encore moelleux malgré ses états de service. Il verrouilla la porte et revint auprès d'Ellana. Elle le regardait, ses yeux voilés par le désir, il savait qu'il avait le même regard.

Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle, capturant ses lèvres rouges. Il s'écarta légèrement, à regret…

-**Ellana, si tu ne veux pas, je…**

Elle ne le laissa pas finir, le rassurant quant à ses envies en resserrant leur étreinte. Le désir du jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à se manifester. Ils commencèrent alors à se déshabiller lentement, profitant de chaque seconde pour dévorer le corps de l'autre. Une fois en tenue d'Adam et Eve, leurs corps fusionnèrent dans un soupir de plaisir. Leur frustration accumulée durant ces longues semaines s'exprima enfin. Ils étaient comme uni, ne formant qu'un seul être, soupirant et gémissant à chaque mouvement de bassin. Leurs corps brûlants se séparèrent trop rapidement au goût des deux amants…

**~¤*¤~**

Quelques heures plus tard, dans un dortoir des filles…

-**Bon sang ! Ellana ! Il a recommencé ! Potter est revenu me faire une déclaration !!**

Et Lily commença à tout expliquer en détails. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle remarqua l'expression de son amie, et parue s'en indigner.

-**Ellana ! N'affiche pas un sourire pareil ! As-tu seulement écouté ce que je t'ai dit ?!**

Au même moment dans un dortoir de garçons…

-….**alors, je me suis approché d'elle et**… James soupira…**et on a surpris McGo avec Dumbledore dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde… **finit-il d'un ton exaspéré, souhaitant faire réagir son ami.

**-Ah ouais ?**

Un brun à lunettes soupira alors qu'un jeune homme blond aux yeux d'ambre s'esclaffait.

-**Sirius ! As-tu seulement écouté ce que je t'ai dit ?!**

* * *

Ralala...

*nostalgique*

Ca me fait un petit quelque chose de relire cette pitite histoire, quand même...

Rémus-chou, compatissant: **Ca te fait plaisir?**

Meoi, catégorique: **Absolument pas!**

Sexy-Sirius, sarcastique: **De quoi tu te plainds?**

Meoi, feintant Sirius: **C'est fou comme le style d'écriture évolue, quand même! Je suis bien contente de ne plus écrire comme ça! ^^**

En espérant que mes autres écrits vous plairont plus, je vous salue!


End file.
